


A Hat Full of Memories

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and quick fic about something Minimus finds after they fall from the Moody Clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hat Full of Memories

It was foolish of him to keep this, he knew that. But Minimus couldn't bear himself to part with it, no matter how much he tried it stayed with him. For him to have it almost felt like fate. Or maybe he was just making up excuses for having it again.

When they fell from the sky, back to the Glade of Dreams from Moody Clouds it fell with them. He didn't see it, not until they were back on the ground. A sparkle in the bushes caught his eyes, and while his friends went ahead to tell others of the news, he went to check on it. Even with his heart heavy from the betrayal and loss of a loved one.

To find his hat sitting there on the ground, star ripped off and only inches away, his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't just leave it there, he had to take it with him, and so he did. Once he was back to his castle he hid it in his room where no one could find it. 

No one would care for it like he did, they would question why he had it. Honestly, he wasn't too sure himself. It was a horrible reminder of what had happened, what Ales had done, how much of a monster he really was. At the same time though, it was a reminder of the man he loved, the one he wanted to be with forever.

Every so often he would get it out, look at it with a sad smile as he touched the soft fabric it was made out of. It hurt to remember everything that had happened, but he still wanted to try and remember the good too, pretend that maybe Ales and him actually did have something. Even if it was foolish, he could hope, because it was the only thing that kept him happy after all that had happened.


End file.
